


Листопад

by MiledyV



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Прошло полгода с тех пор, как мир спасён от Поппи. Гарри и Эггси смотрят на листопад, прогуливаясь по парку.«Гарри уже подумывает с чего бы начать ни к чему не обязывающую беседу, как Эггси внезапно переводит взгляд на него и задаёт короткий острый вопрос:— Почему ты оттолкнул меня?И самообладание Гарри Харта покрывается трещинами. В глазах Гэри желание знать правду, а еще — такая искренняя, почти детская обида.— Потому что я тебе не пара, мой мальчик.»





	Листопад

У них выдаётся странный выходной. Они оба свободны, и Великобритании и миру ничего не угрожает. Совершенно.

Statesman выполнили обещание: помогают отстраивать Kingsman заново, обучать новичков и устраивать алкогольный бизнес своим заокеанским коллегам. Весь последний месяц у них работает Текила, привлечённый по просьбе Эггси для тренировки «молодняка», так как один тот совсем не справляется: у него еще слишком мало опыта.

Гарри рад бы помочь ему, но у новоявленного «Артура» слишком много бюрократических дел, встреч с давними инвесторами, Премьер-министром, Королевой, тайными обществами и клубами, которые раньше были хоть как-то замешаны в деятельности агентства. Последние полгода у него не хватает времени даже на то, чтобы просто спокойно сделать вдох и спросить у Гэри «как ты?». Не только в работе с новичками, но и вообще. Хотя в данном случае Гарри считает, что время, когда он мог спрашивать такое, безвозвратно прошло, и он сам сделал всё для этого.

Не то, чтобы Гарри было так уж сильно надо знать, что там происходило у Эггси с его принцессой и к чему ему стоило готовиться. Если честно, он бы вообще не хотел знать о Тильде ни слова, даже о факте её существования на этой земле. Но Гэри — его друг, как убеждает себя Гарри, потому он, наверное, должен интересоваться его жизнью. Ведь так и ведут себя истинные джентльмены: интересуются, всё ли в порядке дома, под перестук вечного лондонского дождя с бокалом бурбона в руке.

Однако впервые в жизни Гарри хочется послать все правила хорошего тона к чёртовой матери, схватить Гэри и не выпускать из своего дома, где они почему-то, даже после его возвращения, живут вместе, хотя совершенно не пересекаются даже случайно — один из них постоянно на работе.

Потому что между ними фактическая «холодная война». Это длится уже почти два месяца. И Гарри кажется, что ей не будет конца.

И вот сегодня случилось чудо: бывший агент Кола приехала помочь новому штатному аналитику и координатору Kingsman Тристану — ни Гарри, ни Эггси так и не смогли озвучить имя Мерлин, потому негласно отсекли его из возможных вариантов — освоиться в новой роли и взяла на себя все дневные хлопоты, отправив Гарри любоваться увядающей природой. На самом деле, конечно, её слова были иными: «Иди и поспи хотя бы шесть часов, ты выглядишь как чёртово привидение, Артур. Даже хуже, чем выглядел, когда мы только нашли тебя. А это было то еще зрелище, поверь мне». Почти теми же словами они с Текилой прогнали с работы Эггси, разве что добавив для убедительности пару-тройку едких словечек в его духе, чтобы знал с кем имеет дело.

Теперь они, два трудоголика с бездонными чёрными дырами под глазами, медленно идут через парк к дому, отказавшись от кэба и решив понаблюдать за тем, как природа готовится к зиме. Это предлагает Гарри. Эггси в ответ бормочет неразборчивое «ага, пофиг, Гарри» — а вслед за ним и «как скажешь», чтобы избежать нравоучений, — и просто бредёт за ним.

В последнее время Гэри разговаривает с бывшим наставником, а ныне главным рыцарем агентства, сугубо по делу, не вступая в бессмысленные, но весёлые споры, не подзуживая его и не пытаясь заставить улыбнуться. Гарри изредка бросает взгляды на сосредоточенное и самую малость грустное лицо Эггси — парень научился скрывать свои эмоции почти так же хорошо, как и он сам, — и не может отделаться от мысли, что он своими руками уничтожил единственное, что еще оставалось в его жизни ценного.

Гарри смотрит на летящие мимо них жёлто-красно-коричневые мятые и будто изжёванные ветром и дождём листья и еле заметно хмурится, невольно сравнивая себя с ними. Да, именно так он себя и чувствует: усталым от жизни, изломанным, чересчур быстро стареющим, особенно в сравнении с только набирающим силу Гэри, злобным, почти пожилым мужчиной, никогда не умевшим и не желавшим учиться держать в руках чьё-то сердце. Даже если его приносили ему на белоснежной фарфоровой тарелке с золотой окантовкой в виде восхищения и искреннего, почти слепого обожания.

Эггси хмурится и отрешённо наблюдает за полётом пары листьев — жёлтого и почти зелёного — с каким-то странным для такого взгляда рвением. Гарри не может отвести глаз от его лица, понимая, как сильно скучал последние полгода, почти не видя Гэри за хлопотами в агентстве и шорами страха и неуверенности дома.

Гарри уже подумывает с чего бы начать ни к чему не обязывающую беседу, как Эггси внезапно переводит взгляд на него и задаёт короткий острый вопрос:

— Почему ты оттолкнул меня?

И самообладание Гарри Харта покрывается трещинами, которые, того и гляди, громко хрустнут. В глазах Гэри желание знать правду, а еще — такая искренняя, почти детская обида, что Гарри не может сдержать себя и кладёт ладонь на его плечо.

— Потому что я тебе не пара, мой мальчик.

Они впервые говорят о том, что случилось больше двух месяцев назад в их доме после одной из завершающих операций по уничтожению Золотого кольца. Гарри не участвовал в ней — в Португалию летал Эггси-Галахад, страхуемый прилетевшим туда Текилой. Координатором был сам Гарри-Артур. Миссия была довольно простой: Галахад и Текила справились быстро, но в последний момент из-за невнимательности и пофигизма обоих их обложили со всех сторон — агенты чудом остались живыми и почти здоровыми.

Вернувшись сразу домой, Гэри ждал восторгов и оваций, а на деле получил ледяной взгляд Гарри и такую длинную речевую конструкцию, включающую в себя лучшие образчики обсценной лексики, какие Эггси даже на тусовках у отчима не слышал — а тот был тот еще виртуоз по этой части, — что и прерывать его было как-то неудобно.

Обалдевший, восхищённый умениями наставника и счастливый даже от такого приёма, Гэри не выдержал и просто прижался к нему, сделав пару лишних шагов и уткнувшись носом в горячую шею. Гарри замер, положив ладони на его предплечья и не понимая, то ли следовало оттолкнуть наглеца, то ли обнять так, чтобы побоялся в следующий раз вытворять подобное — Гарри чуть окончательно не поседел в тот миг, когда они на шестьдесят семь секунд потеряли друг с другом связь.

Почувствовав его неуверенность и списав это на себя, Эггси потянулся к нему и поцеловал Гарри: почти не слышно, мягко коснувшись губами его губ и ожидая реакции, да что лгать, ожидая ответа, которого так и не последовало. Точнее Гарри дождался, когда Гэри выпрямится, посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал: «Изволь больше не допускать подобного, Эггси». А затем удалился в свой кабинет, где коротал всю ночь, благо запасы бурбона позволяли не выходить из комнаты — дабы случайно не встретить скорее всего обиженного мальчишку в коридоре и не прижать его к одной из стен, извиняясь за свои слова и прося прощения отнюдь не вербальным способом.

Гарри был готов к разговору с Эггси утром, но тот уже уехал на работу, оставив на столе его порцию тостов и записку «не парься». Тогда он малодушно и облегчённо вздохнул, считая, что всё закончилось хорошо, и не собираясь признаваться себе, что просто-напросто испугался изменений, которые могли бы принести с собой отношения с Эггси. Хотя много бы между ними изменилось в таком случае? Они и так живут и работают вместе. Неужели Гарри так испугался того, что Гэри может быть разочарован новым уровнем их отношений?

Теперь он уже не мог ответить на этот вопрос.

А Гэри никак не успокаивается. Он упрямо задирает подбородок и выплёвывает, тем не менее подбирая выражения и не вставляя через слово мат, как бывало у него раньше:

— Ты несёшь бред, Гарри. И это настолько слабо, что мне даже стыдно за тебя. Ты ведь всё-таки король Артур.

— Ты слишком молод и многого не понимаешь, Эггси.

— Не понимаю, что ты сдрейфил в самый последний момент? Какого хрена ты меня тогда не выставил из своего дома сразу же, как вернулся? Ждал, что я сам уйду? Серьёзно, Гарри? — язвительно усмехается Гэри и встаёт перед ним, преграждая дорогу и заставляя остановиться. Они оба еле сдерживаются. Малейшая искра — и будет обалденный взрыв. Но не факт, что это окажется фейерверк.

Но Гарри уже не боится взрыва, хотя и знает, что это будет скорее атомная катастрофа, после которой не восстановиться, чем небольшой газовый коллапс. Он протягивает руку и касается пальцами щеки Эггси. Она тёплая, мягкая и чуть колется из-за просмотренных волосков — Гэри никак не приучить бриться опасной бритвой. Гарри мягко поглаживает скулу, и Эггси тянется за прикосновением как котёнок, требующий ласки хозяина. И это чуть не стоит Гарри всей его выдержки.

— Посмотри, — кладёт он ладонь на его плечо, разрывая такой тесный контакт. Эггси недовольно кривится, но позволяет Гарри развернуть себя. — Ты видишь эти листья? Это их последний вздох, последний танец — впереди только пустота, они будут затоптаны бесчисленными ногами прохожих, измяты и изорваны. Их время закончилось.

— Гарри, я, конечно, уважаю тебя и все твои заскоки, твои тараканы вполне мирно сосуществуют с моими. Но иногда я реально не вкуриваю, чё ты несёшь, — устало замечает Гэри, бросая быстрый и невнятный взгляд на его лицо. Гарри морщится и поясняет, так и не убирая ладони с его плеча:

— Я — один из таких листов, мальчик мой. Моя жизнь была яркой и насыщенной. Но мне осталось немного. И я слишком стар для тебя. Ты только начинаешь жить, Эггси. Ты совсем еще зелёный, почти клейкий листок. Ты не должен тратить свои прекрасные молодые годы на меня. А твоя привязанность ко мне — это скорее твои собственные заблуждения и понятный инстинктивный зов молодого организма. Поверь мне, с твоей леди тебе будет лучше, чем со мной.

Гарри говорит твёрдо, но довольно тихо. Ему сложно признаваться в слабости перед Эггси, даже так: когда он стоит к нему спиной. Гарри тяжело отказаться от восхищённых взглядов и улыбок Гэри, которые преследуют его со дня их второй встречи. И ему совершенно не хочется видеть сейчас в глазах Эггси разочарование вперемешку с пониманием правильности того, о чём говорит его наставник.

Но Эггси был бы не тем Эггси, которого он знал, если бы сдался вот так просто. Он резко поворачивается к Гарри лицом и довольно сильно ударяет его в грудь раскрытой ладонью. Не ожидавший нападения, тот непонимающе хмурится и жаждет объяснений. Вместо них Гэри подходит к нему вплотную, резко обнимает за шею и целует, почти болезненно, совершенно не щадя губы при укусах, нападая, высказывая всю злость, что копил в себе два месяца.

И у Гарри внезапно не остаётся сил ему противостоять.

— Ты чёртов придурок, Гарри! — наконец рычит Эггси, выпустив его из захвата только для того, чтобы схватить за локоть одной рукой, а другой показать на растущее неподалёку дерево. На нём жёлтые листья всё еще соседствуют с ярко-зелёными. Оно выглядит довольно странно для середины октября, но вполне нормально — всякое бывает в природе. — Если уж следовать твоей грёбаной логике, то смотри. Видишь, как срываются жёлтые листья вперемешку с зелёными? Видишь, Гарри? Никто не застрахован от преждевременного конца. Тем более мы. И не тебе ли это знать лучше всех? — Гэри зло шипит, уже удерживая подбородок Гарри, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — Почему ты так легко распоряжаешься моей жизнью, решаешь за меня, что будет лучше, а что хуже? Ты знаешь, сколько раз я за эти полтора года оказывался на волосок от смерти и жалел только о том, что так и не признался тебе? Ни тогда, до твоей «гибели», ни теперь. А я тебе скажу: этих моментов было больше полусотни.

Эггси выдыхает сквозь зубы, и Гарри чувствует, что если сейчас снова оттолкнёт его, то это действительно будет _концом_. Потому он мягко притягивает парня ближе и кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу. Эггси, чуть задрав голову, смотрит на него и ждёт. Но Гарри боится ошибиться и потому молчит.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось, так и не успев толком начаться? — тихо спрашивает Гэри, настойчиво глядя ему в глаза. — Хочешь, чтобы один из нас — а с твоими постоянными заботами «неполевого характера» это скорее всего будешь ты — узнал о смерти второго и только тогда понял, что просрал лучшее, что могло быть в нашей жизни? Ты этого хочешь, Гарри?! Я это уже переживал — хватит с меня! — уже кричит он, но его тут же затыкает отчаянный поцелуй.

Гарри целует его так, чтобы даже мысли о подобном выветрились у них обоих из головы. Потому что лишь слышать это уже страшно, а представлять — он не готов к такому. Кровь бурлит от одних только касаний к лицу и шее Эггси, и Гарри с лёгким восторгом думает, что ждёт их обоих дома. Но остаётся один незаданный вопрос, который волнует его в достаточной мере, чтобы сдержать себя и уточнить у Гэри кое-что довольно важное.

— А как же твоя принцесса? — спрашивает он, почти шепча в ухо Эггси, от чего тот громко сглатывает и сильнее, чем требуется, сжимает пальцы на его плече и талии.

— Тебя всё-таки контузило. Я тебе еще в самолёте сказал, что я расстался с ней. Иногда я не понимаю, как ты вообще дожил до столь преклонных, по твоим словам, лет при нашей работе и твоём внимании к деталям, — усмехается Эггси, мягко прикусывая мочку Гарри и слыша его смех.

Ответа он так и не получает — что крайне странно, ведь Гарри из тех, кто бога переживёт, лишь бы сказать оппоненту, что тот не прав и почему именно он не прав. Спустя пару секунд Гэри чувствует, как Гарри обнимает его намного крепче, и удовлетворённо выдыхает.

— Пойдём домой, — еле слышно предлагает Эггси, впервые беря Гарри за руку и переплетая их пальцы. Он не уверен, что тот готов идти так до самого дома, но отпустить его сразу же кажется ему почти кощунственным. Гарри улыбается и притягивает его к себе, обнимая за плечи.

— Пойдем, — тихо отвечает он ему на ухо, оставляя щекотный поцелуй у Гэри на виске.

Тот жмурится от удовольствия и с лёгкой грустью и надеждой смотрит на танец жёлто-красно-зелёных листьев у них под ногами. Эггси знает, что они справятся. Раз уж листья, даже упав, могут танцевать, то у них еще целая куча времени. А Гарри — просто перестраховщик.

Но и это можно исправить, что и собирается делать Эггси следующие лет тридцать точно.


End file.
